Insatiable
by Yamchas Big Pants
Summary: Raine and Regal have a secret that they keep from the world and they are learning a few secrets about one another. "It was strange to think they had only started this a few weeks ago, yet it felt like he had held her for all time."


…_Insatiable…_

…_When moonlight crawls along the street  
chasing away the summer heat  
footsteps outside somewhere below  
the world revolves I let it go…_

Raine watched the people pass by. Rain poured down heavy and dreary. It pounded and ricocheted off the cobbled road, creating a fine mist which rose like smoke. Pulling her hood up over her face, she glanced at the open window across the street. The curtains were still with no breeze to move them. She could feel a trickle of sweat running down the curve of her back. The muggy humidity was suffocating. Looking up from the canopy she sheltered under, Raine wondered absently when the thunder would break the close heat that strangled the town of Altamira.

Finding the street deserted she left her hiding place, and like a shadow in the rain, crossed the street. The doorway was small and unassuming. Pushing a key into the lock she cast one last furtive glance over her shoulder. Averting her eyes to the window above her, she found it dark.

Upon entering she shook out her cloak, making sure to close and lock the door behind her. His massive, powerful but humble boots were tidily propped against the wall. Hanging her coat on the peg, she removed her own boots and placed them beside his. The sight of them together was yet again a reminder of the dangerous game they were playing. Banishing such thoughts from her mind, Raine began to ascend the stairs. Half way up, she found him at the head of the stairs. His face was a straight mask, but his eyes said all he didn't have to.

…_We build our church above the streets  
the candy sweetness scent of you  
it bathes my skin  
I'm stained by you…_

Without a word, Raine slowly took his hand. Her sharp blue eyes were bright and alive. Regal drew her to him, the only sound their breathing drowned by the rain pounding on the window. Her eyes lingered on his lips; parted slightly, hot breaths escaping between them. Raine was transfixed, her pulse racing with his familiarity; with his strong arms coming around her. Regal drank her in; the flush on her cheeks, the way her damp hair clung to her face, the way she felt beneath those layers of clothes.

His eyes were soft with emotion. It was strange to think they had only started this a few weeks ago, yet it felt like he had held her for all time. Raine's fingers sailed across his chest, feeling the firm muscles hidden there beneath his skin. Her heart was throbbing against her breast, feeling his heat against her wet skin. He ran his large fingers delicately through her sodden hair.

Silently, he pushed both thumbs beneath her collar and pulled her coat back from her neck and off her shoulders. It slid from her arms and landed in a wet heap on the floor. Her eyes wandered his strong face, wondering at his expressive eyebrows, his broad tanned lips, smooth chiselled skin. His blue eyes veiled a world of emotions he always kept from the world; buried beneath layers of hurt, contemplation and well trained restraint. She had made it her sole purpose in life now to unleash that needy loneliness in him.

Regal's palms ghosted down her pale, soft arms, studying with great affection their shape and mystifying at how they could make him feel this way. His fingers curled around hers, feeling the fragile smoothness of their slender lengths. She leant her head against his chest, breathing in his musky scent. Letting go of her hand only to tilt her face to his, he searched her eyes.

…_And all I have to do is hold you  
there's a racing within my heart  
and I am barely touching you…_

Raine leant her head to the side, asking him silently. His eyes refocusing with understanding, Regal lowered his lips to the slender pearly flesh of her neck. Gently he kissed her, tracing kisses slowly up to her jaw. Raine's breath hitched with the soul-shaking warmth spreading down her body. Her hands wandered to the hem of his shirt and felt their cool contrast his heat. He gasped slightly at the sensation, her slow sensual movements spurring him on. He found her lips and hovered, waiting for her attention. Her sweet breath washed over his skin and spread desire over his body.

_Turn the lights down low…  
…take it off let me show…  
…my love for you insatiable…_

…_turn me on never stop…  
…wanna taste every drop…  
my love for you insatiable baby_

They never rushed but took their time, enjoying the tension and pace they kept. It was so strange to hold side by side, this hidden relationship with their professions, their past and their friends. To think they were the same people at night and during the day was almost frighteningly at odds. And it was frightening. Every time they met, they charted unknown territory. They learned more and more about each other. They found new ways to please and delight each other, and new pieces of themselves. What had started as an accidental revelation had quickly become a union between two lost souls looking for a port to call home.

Running his hands gently up her back, he lifted her wet shirt from her slick skin. Regal trembled, feeling her naked flesh against his hands and agonised over how long he could control his need for her. Raine looked up into his eyes and he saw reflected the passion and desire he felt there, covered by so many shrouds of responsibility, etiquette and pretence.

…_And nobody knows you like I do  
cause the world babe don't understand  
but I grow stronger in your hands…_

Eyes closing, their lips met, indulging in a kiss which had been at the forefront of both minds all day. Moving gently together, this kiss was gentle, yearning, tender yet ground-shakingly powerful. His hands cupped her face, titling her head to deepen the kiss. Raine palms wandered around his sides and traced the bumps and ridges of his abdominal muscles. The wondrous mystery of his body kept her awake at night. He was an Adonis; so beautiful and achingly tragic. She tossed and turned in a cold sweat at fantasies of his flesh; firm, hot and smooth. It terrified and tormented her with want.

…_We never sleep we're always holding hands  
kissing for hours, talking, making plans  
I feel like a better man  
just being in the same room  
and we never sleep there's just so much to do  
so much to say  
can't close my eyes when I'm with you  
insatiable, the way I'm loving you baby…_

The Teacher and the Convict. The Archaeologist and the Nobleman. The woman and the man. The lovers; hidden from prying eyes, understanding and discovering the indescribable beauties of love and sheltering from the abuses and burdens of the world in each others arms. There was still so much to face, to conquer and to be conquered by. Tomorrow would begin another day of hatred, inequity and misery…but for tonight, something pure and tragically fragile would be allowed to bloom.

…_Turn the lights down low  
take it off let me show  
my love for you insatiable  
turn me on never stop  
wanna taste every drop  
my love for you insatiable baby._

AN: Yet again another oneshot RxR fic. Sorry yet again if there are mistakes, but it was a wee shortie that just came into my head from listening to Darren Hayes song "Insatiable" (it doesn't belong to me and the lyrics were obtained from the public domain, I'm making no money and I do this without permission of either Darren Hayes, his publisher, or his recording Label. Neither do I have permission nor do I make any money from the use of Regal and Raine who are trademarked characters of Namco and Nintendo)_  
_


End file.
